Laserpointer
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: A mysterious package arrives for the second division captain. Excepting it is one thing. Using it is a whole different factor. Maybe its time for a cat and bee to have some fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

-/-

Suì-Fēng sat behind her desk, pen in hand and hand in motion. She scribbled away across the stacks of papers that lay upon the desk, practically covering the wooden surface. A lone stack, she had labeled finished, was pushed off into the far corner. Every-so-often another paper would be placed upon it, making it steadily grow.

Minutes ticked by with the woman not budging from her work. She was used to this. Piles and piles of paperwork. It was unfortunately a large part of being a captain. Curtain captains were lucky; they had competent lieutenants at their sides. People to help them, back them up. Unfortunately her lieutenant was an overweight, lazy, oaf, who seemed to be nothing but a pain. It also didn't help that she had two divisions to run. She was used to it though. All of it. If she wasn't training herself or her men, she was in her office doing paperwork. It wasn't so bad in her opinion. Paperwork never changed so it tended to get easier throughout the years.

Suì-Fēng had been sitting at her desk for a couple of hours now, completing paper after paper. Her finished stack became bigger over that time.

Suì-Fēng leaned back in her seat and lifted her arms over her head in a stretch. She let out a small satisfied sigh when a pop was sounded from her back, relieving some of her tension. She rubbed at the back of her neck with her right hand and rolled her shoulders. It was an affective way to loosen up her body.

She looked over to her almost finished stack and a satisfied smile found her lips. It was always nice to see her hard work in a neat orderly and ultimately finished fashion. Her attention was soon brought up to look at her shoji screen door when a knock sounded.

The petite captain wiped the smile off of her lips in an instant and replaced it with an indifferent frown.

"You may enter."

In that second, the shoji door was slid open. There on their hands and knees, bowing down low was one of her soldiers. Though it was stated that they could enter, they however did not, most likely out of respect. They stayed silent as well, waiting to be granted permission to speak.

Suì-Fēng let a small smile play on her lips since her soldier couldn't see her anyway. It was always nice to see the proper protocol her men showed her.

"You may speak." She granted.

"A package arrived for you from the thirteen division. We already checked the package ourselves as well. There were no poisons, detonators or any other traps detected within the package." The male stated as he reached into a small messenger bag he had slung around his shoulder and pulled out a small gift wrapped box.

Suì-Fēng lifted up an eyebrow in surprise. "Place it upon my desk." She stated after a moment.

The messenger nodded his head briefly before lifting himself up onto his feet and walked the few steps over, placing the gift onto its surface.

Suì-Fēng reached over and took a hold of the box turning it over in her hands. "So it's a present from the thirteenth division captain?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the box.

The box was small and fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. Too small for an explosive devise and even if there was one, it'd be too small to do any real damage. Poison could still be a possibility, however with her zanpakuto's ability; the poison would be nullified in an instant so there wouldn't be any real danger. Even with her soldiers report, she couldn't help her suspicious mind from recalculating any traps. The box was wrapped in bright gold wrapping paper and topped with a black bow.

"No maim. The gift was delivered to the thirteenth from the world of the living. It was from Urahara Kisuke."

Suì-Fēng didn't even bother to fight the scowl that appeared on her lips when she heard that name. A rather large part of her entire being wanted to crush the box in her hand. _'Why?! Why would that sorry excuse of a man give me a gift? Why would he give me anything?! Doesn't he know I hate his guts?! Why would I even accept this?' _ Suì-Fēng asked herself as she continued to stare at the gift.

Her inner debate began to pass the line of minute and trail into a couple of minutes.

The male soldier that continued to kneel in front of his captain began to fidget. He didn't know what to do. Slowly he dared to sneak a small peak at his captain. The male blinked completely shocked, seeing actual emotions play across his captain's face. Surprise, disapproval, annoyance, contempt and most of all confusion played across her face. All he was used to seeing was anger and disgust. He wanted to leave. To get as far away from there as possible but he couldn't. He wasn't dismissed yet. Should he say something? Should he dare risk it? He didn't want to face her wrath. Sweat formed on his neck and head that was quickly soaked up from his face mask.

Unfortunately for this man, captain Suì-Fēng had instilled protocol into his brain and engraved its teachings so no matter what wrath he'd face, he knew he would have to ask to be dismissed.

"Captain…" He said hesitantly, gently clearing his throat. "May I…may I be excused now? I have to get back to my porthole."

He was grateful he didn't have to speak anymore words when his captain blinked and tore her eyes away from the box and over to him.

"Yes. You may leave now." She said sharply, cursing herself for losing focus.

Before anymore words were uttered, the nameless soldier bowed his head low and all but ran out of that area, making sure to close the door before he did so.

Suì-Fēng huffed in annoyance as she turned back to her desk and sat down. She dropped the box onto the table and leaned back letting out a soft sigh. Yes, she had to admit, a small part of her wanted to see what was in the package.

She leaned her arm onto the table and tapped her fingers against the wood of its surface. This shouldn't be so hard. She should just toss the box away and get back to work. However, right now, that part of her; that curious part of her was steadily growing and she wanted to see what was in the box.

'_It could be just a prank…?' _ She thought idly as she fingered the ribbon. _'I could open it and it could explode in my face. It could be filled with something disgusting. It could be a lot of things. I wouldn't put it past him, but despite that man being an imbecile, he knows not to pull something like that on me. I'd hunt him down.'_

'_Besides, it's not my birthday, nor is it a special holiday or anything like that…so why?' _ Suì-Fēng sighed consuming herself in her own thoughts. Paperwork was now far from her mind.

Time now passed by slowly, with the petite captain contemplating weather she open the box or toss it? To most, it would seem like a simple question and along with it a simple answer, but to her it wasn't. Kisuke wasn't someone she liked or trusted. So she defiantly didn't want to receive presents from him. However, Captain Suì-Fēng was just so damned curious about what was in this damned box!

"This is so frustrating! Ridiculous! This stupid package is keeping me from finishing my work!" She hissed out.

Her body acted on its own and reached forward with blinding speed, tearing apart and ripping open the delicate wrapping paper. She crumbled the now trash paper in anger and tossed it aside over to the other end of the room. It bounced against the wall and fell to the floor quickly forgotten. She huffed after a moment, taking a few more seconds to stare at the small brown box and lifted the lid.

Inside was a small, golden in color, laser pointer. Suì-Fēng lifted up a slender eyebrow and reached in picking up the small devise. She had come across these a few times in her past, with her love of cats. She had used one of these a couple of times. Though as she inspected it, this once was a much higher quality then any of the normal ones she'd seen before. This one had settings. Suì-Fēng pointed the red beam to the wall. There were several buttons along both sides of the small devise and the power button on top.

She tried the three buttons on the right side, seeing that each button changed the beam color. Top was green, middle blue and bottom brown.

Next came the three on the right. Those were interesting. They changed the shape of the beam. Her eyebrows rose once more as she switched between each shape. The top was a roach, middle was a fly and the third was what looked to be, her eyes widened a bit. The beam magnified its shape and enlarged, forming and turning into a bumblebee.

Her lips parted as if wanting to say something though no words came out as she gazed at the shape. Slowly she moved the light along the wall, lazily.

'_Hmm interesting…why would that man send me this?' Its really well made, most likely custom made.' _ She noted as she leaned back in her chair.

After a few moments she took her hand off the button of the laser and set the devise down onto the table. Despite where it came from, the small devise was nice and after trying it out, it was so hard to throw the present away.

A light scratching sound brought her gaze away from the small laser and up to her office door.

Suì-Fēng lifted an eyebrow at the sound. Odd, that kind of scratching, sounds like its coming from an animal. A split second later, her eyes widened. _'No! It can't be…!?' _ Quickly, Suì-Fēng sprang up from her seat and rushed to her door, shoving the small laser into her pocket, as she went. She slid it open and looked down. Her gaze turned down to see a black cat waiting patiently.

Its golden gaze was tilted up, peering up into silver ones. If a cat could smile, this one would definitely be grinning. Slowly, it slipped into the opened door, uninvited, though; it wasn't as if she needed to be invited. The black feline slipped its way passed in between the petite captain's legs, making sure to rub here furry body against the woman's clothed covered legs on her way in.

"Yoruichi-sama…" The woman mumbled, her cheeks flushing red.

"Hey Suì-Fēng. Thought you could use some company." Yoruichi said lightly in her gruff male voice as she patted her way further inside and hopped onto the desk. "Looks like I was right. So how long have you been doing paperwork?"

Suì-Fēng followed the cat over to her desk and sat down in her seat. "Just a few hours. I've been training my soldiers most of the day." She commented.

Yoruichi hopped off the desk and onto the younger woman's lap, curling herself up and began to rub her face against the woman's stomach, purring.

Suì-Fēng smiled tenderly and stroked the cat's slick black fur. The two began a small chat about how they've been since Yoruichi's last visit, catching up. How training's been going? How the squad was? How the world of the living was? Basic stuff. It was calming and filled her heart with warmth to know that the two of them could talk so freely like this. Considering that lately Yoruichi had been spending a lot more time together, the two of them had also been getting closer.

"You always work too hard little bee." Yoruichi mentioned as she turned onto her back and swiped her paws against the mental rings that were tied to Suì-Fēng's hair.

Suì-Fēng's smile widened, scratching behind Yoruichi's ears. "I like working hard."

Yoruichi's golden gaze peered into Suì-Fēng's expression.

Her heart melted at the sight. She really loved this sight and she wanted to see more of it. She always wanted to see Suì-Fēng at peace. She wanted her to feel loved, because she knew that the woman had so much love to give. For now, she was willing to wait and work for this. Maybe…just maybe, she could ask the woman out now. Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak but held herself back when the pale woman began to speak once more.

"Besides, I wasn't working the whole time. Just a few minutes before you got here, I received a package." Suì-Fēng said with a small laugh as she reached into her pocket. She decided to not to mention who sent her the package.

She pulled out the laser and pointed it to the wall. She pressed the top button that had the basic round beam, projecting it on the far end of the wall. "See? I was playing with this. Look." She said as she pointed over at the wall were the beam sat.

Yoruichi blinked once, looking over at the woman's finger before following its line of sight over to the wall.

In that instant, the fur along the back of Yoruichi's back stood on end. Her tail went ridged and the tip of it twitched back and forth. Slowly her pupils began to dilate. Her body shifted very slowly open Suì-Fēng's lap to a classic 'pouncing' motion. She stood still, her eyes completely focused on that red dot.

"Yoruichi-sama? What are-?" Suì-Fēng started, but was quickly cut off.

"Shhh! Quite! Its back…that red dot is back…" Yoruichi whispered. "Stay back. This is my pray. I'll take care of it."

Suì-Fēng's jaw hung down low at those words. She did however stay still, her finger still pressing the button. Her eyes were wide, her whole face stuck in shock. What. The. Hell?! _'No…it can't be…' _

Slowly Yoruichi's slipped off of her comfy resting spot and onto the floor. She took soft quiet steps forward and moved herself around the desk, inching her way closer to her target. She peered around the corner of the desk, scrunching her body up into a tight ball.

Suì-Fēng managed to close her mouth, as her mind slowly wrapped itself around…whatever this was. Her eyes shifted over to the red dot before focusing once more on the black cat. _'Wow…wow…this…this is really happening. What is this?...Cat instincts or something?' _Suì-Fēng wondered as she slowly leaned back into her seat and watched.

Every few seconds, Yoruichi would take a step forward. She was on a mission. For years now, ever since this evil red dot appeared in her life, it has eluded every swipe of her paw, every pounce and every single plan of attack. And! After all it's teasing; it simply vanishes into thin air. It was mocking her! How dare it! But not this time! This time, it would be different. This time, she would destroy that wretched red dot once and for all!

'_It's just like any other cat…interesting…I wonder how far I can take this? Wait…wait, wait! I can't do this! Not to Yoruichi-sama! That would be improper. It would be un-dignifying for a Goddess such as herself. I can't treat her as some common cat.' _ Suì-Fēng frowned deeply at those thoughts. What was she to do? A part of her wanted to see how far she could take this. She really wanted to 'play' with Yoruichi. She practically gagged; she was so disgusted with herself.

'_But…still…she kind of looks like she's having fun…'_ Suì-Fēng noticed, seeing the gleam in Yoruichi's eyes.

'_It would be wrong of me to stop her fun.' _Suì-Fēng's inner battle was quickly becoming a one-sided one. Her love for the older woman ultimately won out and her finger pressed on the button continued to press hard. Slowly as Yoruichi moved closer, Suì-Fēng began to move her hand, causing the red dot to move.

Yoruichi stopped suddenly and tensed. "I've been noticed! No more time for stealth. That's it you accursed red dot, you're mine!" Yoruichi howled as she pounced.

Suì-Fēng shifted her hand, moving the dot and Yoruichi chased. The petite captain's quick reflexes kept the dot ahead of the black cat at all times. A smile quickened formed on Suì-Fēng's lips as she eluded the cat.

Their dance continued of minutes on end. Yoruichi yelled curses and hissed while she chased, though the light tone of her deep male voice told a different story. She was enjoying the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. Enjoying letting herself go and letting her instincts take over. Suì-Fēng couldn't help the small giggles that slipped through her lips.

Suì-Fēng was actually enjoying herself. She was having pure, innocent fun. Now it was really unfortunate, that her genuine fun bubble was going to burst in three, two, one…

Knock, knock, knock! A small banging sounded through her office and was accompanied by the shoji being opened.

Now there was only one person in all of Soul Society and the world of the living stupid enough to barge into her office without a formal invitation. Well two, but the only other person slash cat was already in this room.

Suì-Fēng could feel the reiatsu of hers. It's a reiatsu of her pathetic Lieutenant of hers. It's a reiatsu that always killed her moods. Her smile slipped from her lips and was quickly replaced with an angry frown. Her gaze slowly moved over to look at her Lieutenant. "Omaeda." She seethed.

The room's temperature seemed to drop by ten degrees and a murderous aura began to emit from the petite captain. "What do you want?"

The overweight Lieutenant's body stood at full height. He was very tense and very ridged. He gulped several times trying to gather enough saliva in his mouth to say what he needed to say. Unfortunately his mind was quickly forgetting on what he had originally came here for and was being instantly replaced but the fear he had for his captain. His hands clammed up around the papers he held, his fingers sweating and already forming smudges around the paper.

This didn't go unnoticed by the petite captain. This pathetic sight disgusted her to no end. Slowly her finger loosened its hold on the button, making the red dot disappear.

Yoruichi blinked, her movements slowing and coming to a full stop. She didn't notice the new presence in the room, nor did she care. She had to find that red dot again. This would not be another failed attempt.

Omaeda too, didn't notice the black cat in the room. His gaze was too focused on his very angry captain. He was lucky, his bladder was empty or he'd have probably wet himself at his point. He couldn't move, his feet were rooted to his spot in pure fear.

Several seconds had passed before Suì-Fēng just couldn't take it anymore. What little patience she had for this man, had run out.

"Drop the papers you have in your hands and leave. Now!" She said calmly, her words dripping with venom.

That seemed to snap the large man out of his state of fear and as quickly as his sluggish reflexes could carry his, his fingers released the paper letting them flutter to the floor, turned around slipping on his own socks and scrambled out of the room.

Suì-Fēng closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself before she stood from her seat and walked over to her office door, closing it once more and this time, locking it.

She leaned against the wooden frame and turned to look over to the black cat. She lifted up a slender eyebrow at the sight of the black cat furiously looking at every inch and corner of the wall, her eyes moving along to the floor.

"Where is it!? Where is it!? No! I can't lose it now!" Yoruichi yelled out panicked

Both of Suì-Fēng eyebrows rose at the sight of the cat's behavior. _'Its like her human intelligence clashes with her instincts as a cat. Causing her to continue to look for that fake red dot, where other cats forget as soon as it disappears. Interesting.' _Suì-Fēng pressed her finger onto the button making the red dot burst into life. "Look! Its right there, Yoruichi-sama!" Suì-Fēng called out pointing to the wall.

Yoruichi's eyes darted to look over the accursed dot and her fur once again stood on end as she pounced. 

A soft warm smile appeared upon Suì-Fēng lips as she walked back to her seat.

The two speedsters continued in their play for well into the afternoon. Suì-Fēng moved her hand fluidly across the wall and the floor watching Yoruichi chased, pounce, leap and jump all over. Though Suì-Fēng knew it had to come to an end and she was already sensing that the cat was getting frustrated at this time. Suì-Fēng slowed her hand's movements making the dot slow.

Yoruichi leaped one last time onto the small corner of the floor and sunk her teeth into the wooden surface. At that moment Suì-Fēng stopped pressing the button, making that fake accursed, extremely fun red dot disappear.

"You did it Yoruichi-sama! You defeated it!" Suì-Fēng cheered.

Yoruichi blinked out of her haze and lifted her head up releasing her teeth. She licked her gums a few times to get the taste of wood out of her mouth and looked around the area. "I did? I did! Alright! Finally! I knew I'd do it!" Yoruichi spoke proudly, lifting her head up high, grin spreading across her face, well as close as a cat could get to grinning.

Yoruichi turned her tail away from her 'battle ground' and strutted back over to the captain's desk, leaping onto its surface. "Ah! I feel great. Now you know what I like to do after a successful battle Suì-Fēng?" The cat asked sitting down on top of all the papers.

"What's that Yoruichi-sama?" Suì-Fēng asked as she quickly hid the laser point in her drawer.

There was a big puff of smoke that filled the room and after the petite captain coughed a few times, clearing her throat and blinking away the smoke from her eyes, she saw the very naked Yoruichi sitting on her desk, breasts pushed in front of her; legs crossed, hiding her womanhood and a very seductive smirk atoning her lips, staring at her.

"Celebrate." Yoruichi whispered before she rushed forward and tackled her little bee to the floor.

Suì-Fēng's last feelings on the matter were of gratefulness for the laser pointer still had two more settings to it, before all her thoughts were filled with nothing except pleasure, love and Yoruichi.

End.

-/-

Author's Notes: Well this turned out a bit shorter then I had thought it would. Oh well. I had this idea playing around in my head for a while and I thought it would be neat to put on paper. Hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
